UTAS UTS-15
|type = Shotgun |source = Mileage Auction |used = |system = uts15 |origin = |magazine = 15 / 32 |fire = Pump-action |ammotype = |designer = Ted Hadfield |price = $2800 |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = (Ori) (Gold) |damageC = (Gold) |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 42% |spraypattern = Split |rateoffire = 72% |weightloaded = 3% |knockback = 12% |stun = 80% |reloadtime = 8.0 seconds }} UTS-15 ('''U'rban T'actical '''S'hotgun '''15-rounds)'' is a grade shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview UTS-15 is a Turkish bullpup pump-action modern shotgun developed by UTAS. It holds 15 rounds of 12 Gauge ammunition. It is very destructive, light weight, has a high rate of fire and large magazine size, making it as the most ideal shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Advantages *High rate of fire for a pump action shotgun *High clip size for a shotgun *High damage *Light weight *Cheap price *High stun power *Fast reload time for a shotgun *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Wide spread in long range *Purchasable only with cash points *Low knockback power *High recoil *Cannot be fired underwater Variant UTS-15 plated with pink-tinted gold. It is lighter than the original UTS-15 by 2% and does higher damage to zombies. Release date Normal= *South Korea: 8 November 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 November 2012. *China/Japan: 21 November 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 3 July 2013. *Indonesia: 12 February 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 6 March 2015. |-| Pink Gold= *South Korea: 12 September 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 26 March 2014 *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Users Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen in posters. *Jennifer: Seen in posters. Weapon analysis ; Overview In-game, UTS-15 has the same firepower as Winchester M1887 and Kel-Tec KSG-12. Its cycling rate is just 1% lower than Benelli M4 but lighter by 1%. This tactical shotgun is deadly in close range due to its high fusillade and firepower. Comparisons KSG-12= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-15%) *Higher rate of fire (+17%) *Lighter (+1% speed) ; Neutral *Same clip size (15 rounds) *Same damage (70) *Can be enhanced *Same price ($2800) *Shares the same ammo type ; Negative *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) |-| USAS-12= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$550) *Higher damage (+18%) *Lighter (-24%) *Can be fired when reloading *Can be enhanced ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same recoil (52%) ; Negative *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Lower magazine size (-5) *Lower reserved ammo (-8) *Purchasable with cash points Gallery UTS-15= File:Uts15_viewmodel.png|View model UTS-15 6.jpg|World model File:Uts15_leet.png|An Elite Crew member wielding a UTS-15 Uts15.gif|Store preview File:Uts15enhadv50p.png|UTS-15 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits Omen promotional art.png|Omen chapter promotional art shows Jennifer wielding a UTS-15 File:Sub_05-2_02.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster alongside with Wedung (Resale) 20130313ff_1.jpg|China poster File:Uts15_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 4764848649601548893.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Uts15_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Pink Gold= Uts15_g_vmdl.png|View model Compoundutsgtp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Uts15g_poster_chn.png|China poster File:Uts15gold_divinelock_sgmyposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster UTS15gss.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Expert= File:Uts15_viewmodel_expert.png|View model Uts15_6_wmdl.png|World model de_dust2_UTS-15+7.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Uts15_viewmodel_master.png|View model Uts_8.png|World model File:K3_pig_costume_uts15_master.png|Japan poster de_dust2_UTS-15+8.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Splash= y19s3uts15 viewmodel.png|View model Shoot sound Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound Trivia *This is the first Turkish weapon introduced in the game. *UTS-15's drawing sound is similar to the AS50, though the game files have theirs separated. *This weapon can be reloaded from both sides but the reloading animation shows the user inserting all shells into one side's tube. This is impossible in real life as each tube only holds a maximum of 7 shells. External links *UTAS UTS-15 at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:12G user Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Turkish Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Close range weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants